The Other One Snape's Memories
by GameOfAlex1307
Summary: ONESHOT! What would happen if there was another girl in Snape's life besides Lilly Evans? Snape/OC And a mention of sort of Snape/Lilly.


**The Other One- Snape's Memories**

Reflecting back to the day Lilly left me after I said such a vile thing to her, I knew I deserved it.

I let my anger at Potter get the better of me, but I threw it back at the wrong person.

She never talked to me again.

But I never stopped loving her, nor ever will.

But reflecting on that memory today, I'm not thinking of the loss of the most precious thing I had.

I'm remembering the other one.

The other girl.

Louise Hallowell was one of Lilly's friends in Gryffindor. She was a quiet girl, but was incredibly talented and bright. She has a passion for potions and playing the violin.

In fact, the first time I had noticed her was a Saturday afternoon in mid-October in my 3rd year. I had just gotten finished with my daily pranking (courtesy of Potter and Black,) when I heard a wonderful sound.

It was her, playing her violin on a hill over looking the moors.

I was surprised to see that she was completely alone, seeing as how popular she was for being shy.

All I did was stand there and listen to her play, until I realized it was wrong to spy.

Just as I was about to leave, I heard the music stop.

I turned my head to see what was going on, only to see her turned around staring at me with a curious look on her face.

"Oh, hello. I didn't see you there..." said said quietly. As she said that, I noticed a faint pink blush, creeping it's way to her face.

I said nothing. I was too baffled to by her appearance. She had long brunette hair that went down to her small waist, chocolate brown eyes, and pale-ish skin.

Regardless of loving Lilly, I did have to say, she was quite attractive.

"If you want," said started, snapping out of my trance, "You're more then welcome to listen to me play." she said smiling.

I couldn't help but blush a little as she guided me to a rock to sit down at.

"I'm Louise, Nice to meet you!" she said cheerfully. "I'm... I'm Severus..." I mumbled, "Nice to meet you too..."

She picked up her violin and gave me another small smile before playing.

I surprised my younger self by giving her a small smile back.

She began to play. I have no clue what the name of the piece was, but I do know it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

It was filled with so much passion and devotion. It gave me the feeling she really loved the violin.

After it was over, I wasn't sure whether to applaud or just stay silent.

A whispered "Wow..." escaped my lips. "You really liked it?" she asked hopefully. I nodded my head slowly.

I was still amazed that a 13 year old could do something like that.

She gave me another smile and took a seat next to me.

"Thanks! I've been practicing that one for a while now." she said.

"You-You're really good..." I said, still in shock.

I saw another hint of pink in her face after I said that. She mumbled a quick thanks and looked at the ground.

She quickly became cheerful again and decided to strike up a quick conversation.

We ended up talking for about a half an hour until we decided it was time to get back to the school.

"You know, I come here to practice every Saturday and Sunday. If you want, you can come listen anytime you want!" She offered.

I smiled a bit and said "Thank you. I think I will."

From that day on, Louise and I became good friends. I had learned so much about her in those evenings spent together on the hillside.

She was born and raised in London, her parents had pushed her into playing the violin when she was 3 (mostly her mother pressuring her, for her mum's a muggle who plays the cello), her birthday is Jan. 11th (2 days after mine), and so many other things.

It was that one dreadful day when our friendship too, was destroyed.

It was the end of our 5th year. Somehow word of the spell I had created, Levicorpus, had gotten out and Potter used it against me.

Lilly and Louise had arrived to the scene a few seconds later.

Lilly had only tried to defend me and how did I repay her?

By calling her a Mudblood.

After making the biggest mistake in my life, I noticed the hurt on Lilly's face as well as Louise's. But why was Louise upset?

Lilly swore never to speak to me again and then she had left, followed by Potter in a close pursuit, but Louise stayed for a few minutes longer, just staring at my face, in my eyes.

Suddenly, she spun on her heels and dashed away before I could say anything.

I knew there was no hope at attempting to apologize to Lilly now, so I immediately went looking for Louise.

It was already night when I found her.

"I thought you might be here." I said.

She jumped and turned around, obviously startled by the fact that I had found her.

She said nothing as I walked to where she was sitting. There were tear stains on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

"You..." she mumbled.

I stared at her curiously.

"You must really love her don't you?" she asked looking straight into my eyes.

"I- I-" I began, but was cut off,

"It's okay Severus. The look on your face after what you said showed me that you were immediately sorry and wanted to apologize, but just didn't know how. I could tell you cared. I could tell...you loved her..." she said.

I was baffled. Could she really tell my feelings just by looking at my face?

She continued, "I really wish you wouldve just told me... So I wouldn't have gotten my hopes up..."

"What are you saying Louise?" I questioned.

"I'm just going to come out and say it, Severus...I'm in love with you...I think... I have been, ever since I met you..."

I was at a loss for words.

"It's okay... You don't have to say anything..." she whispered, tears streaming down her face,

"I-I'm sorry..."

She got up to leave, but I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled he back to the ground.

She looked at me with curious eyes as I grabbed her other hand too.

Then, it just happened.

I kissed her.

The kiss was soft and shorter then I would have liked it to be, but it was still an amazing feeling.

After we broke, she took one last look at me before dashing off.

After that night, we hadn't talked for the rest of the year.

It was summer when I spoke to her again.

It was the last time I'd ever be able to.

I was wandering the streets of London alone when I decided to cross the street.

As I was crossing, I heard someone shout my name.

I turned around to see a girl about my age with a violin case come charging toward me.

She knocked into me and pushed me to the sidewalk.

I turned around just in time to see her get hit by a fast moving car.

To see... Louise get hit by a fast moving car.

I quickly rushed to her side to see if she was alright.

But unfortunately... I was too late...

I kissed her fore head before picking her up and carrying her and her violin case back to the sidewalk.

Small droplets of tears fell from eyes just by looking at her.

Such a lovely girl shouldn't have to die this way.

And she died all because she wanted to save me.

I carried her lifeless body to her parent's flat.

When her mother opened the door, she didn't begin to weep for the loss of her daughter. She looked at her with an unemotional expression.

Then she looked at the violin case, and then back at me with the same expression.

Finally she spoke, "Please take the violin. She would've wanted you to have it."

She took her daughter in her arms and closed the door before I could say anything.

I then left the flat with the violin case on my back.

I was curious as to why she wanted me to have her violin case though.

I found my way to a park and sat down at one of the benches.

I opened the violin case, only expecting her cherished violin to be in there.

But it wasn't.

The was a small folded note, tucked beneath the strings on the neck.

The small note said:

_Severus,_

_I'm sorry for the way I behaved that night after...well, you know. I was being selfish. If you love Lilly, that's your choice. Friends?_

_~Louise_

I almost began to cry.

Almost.

I had more of a smile on my face then tears.

Just as I closed the violin case then, I close it the same way now, thinking of that first song that she played for me then.

Although I love Lilly with all of my heart,

I can't say I never loved the other one too.

**END! Okay, so what did ya think? It's my first one shot in a while and it's probably not the best, but hey, inspiration struck at like midnight and I continued until 2:30AM on Saturday! Yeah, the middles kind of blaaa, but I consider the rest to be okay! Also, if there's any Grammar issues, sorry! I really didn't go over it that well! Anyways, please leave comments and constructive criticism! Thanks and byeee!~**


End file.
